omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Y'Shaarj
Character Synopsis Y'Shaarj (pronounced YAH-Sha-Raj) was the most powerful and wicked of the Old Gods, eldritch horrors who threatened the world of Azeroth millennia ago. Y'Shaarj was the only one of the four Old Gods to be killed by the titans, and its heart was imprisoned in a vault beneath the Vale of Eternal Blossoms. The heart later found and restored by Garrosh Hellscream, who then transported it to Orgrimmar's Underhold. The heart was used by Garrosh to increase his power during the final battle of the Siege of Orgrimmar. As Garrosh was defeated, the heart and its power dissipated, leaving nothing left of Y'Shaarj's corrupting influence. Character Statistics Tiering: Low 2-C, potentially''' 2-A''' Verse: Warcraft Name: Y'Shaarj Gender: Genderless (regarded as male) Age: Unknown, but one of the oldest being in the universe. Classification: Old God, Aberration, God of the Seven Heads Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Madness Manipulation (Can drive people to madness and make one lose their sanity, even from a mere gaze), Soul Manipulation (Can crush souls and mold them), Reality Warping (Can create and distort his own personal dimension), Empathic Manipulation (Can feed itself by comsumption of emotions and bad intention), Darkness Manipulation (Spawns Darkness across The Cosmos), Possession (Can take control of one's mind and transfer it's essence into said entity), Biological Manipulation (Can create and shape aspects of it's body to better suit it's envirnoment), Dream Manipulation (Can convert dreams into absolute terrors), Curse Manipulation (Can curse entities), Fear Manipulation (Its mere presence causes all around it to fear and be scared), Creation & Summoning (Can create legions of demons to summon in battle), Pocket Reality Manipulation (Can personally shape his own world, and restructure it with a thought), Poison Manipulation (Can poison entities with various spells), Magic, Acausality & Time Paradox Immunity (Exists beyond the grasp of Nozdormu, who can effect his foes through Temporal and Causal means), Matter Manipulation, Immortality (Type 1 & 9, its true self exists within a higher plane called the Void), ETC. Destructive Ability: Universe Level+, potentially''' Multiverse Level+ (Beyond Nozdormu. Is considered the strongest of The Old Gods who are responsible for Deathwing's madness and power) '''Speed: Unknown Lifting Ability: Infinite Striking Ability: Universe level''+, potentially' Multiverse Level+''' [https://omniversal-battlefield.wikia.com/wiki/Durability Durability]:'' ''Universe Level+, potentially''' Multiverse Level+''' Stamina: Limitless Range: High Universe Level Intelligence: Very High (The Old Gods are cunning entities who doomed entire races and can drive mortals insane by just whispering to them) Weaknesses: None Notable Other Attributes List of Equipment: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Madness Inducement:' Old Gods can drive mortals to madness from merely whispering to them. This even includes gazing upon their being which can make one lose sanity instantly Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Warcraft Category:Games Category:Villains Category:Monsters Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Immortals Category:Psychics Category:Emotion Controllers Category:Fear Users Category:Madness Inducers Category:Reality Warpers Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Darkness Users Category:Creation Users Category:Summoners Category:Poison Users Category:Acausal Beings Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Time Paradox Immunity Users Category:Curse Wielders Category:Biological Manipulators Category:Dream Manipulators Category:Possession Users Category:Higher Dimensional Being Category:Gods Category:Primordial Entities Category:Tier 2